Masks
' |image= |series= |production= 40277-269 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Joe Menosky |director= Robert Wiemer |imdbref=tt0708748 |guests=Rickey D'Shon Collins as Eric Burton |previous_production=Thine Own Self |next_production=Eye of the Beholder |episode=TNG S07E17 |airdate= 21 February 1994 |previous_release=Thine Own Self |next_release=Eye of the Beholder |story_date(s)=Stardate 47615.2 (2370) |previous_story=Shadowplay |next_story=Playing God }} =Summary= Soon after a sensor scan of an 87 million-year-old comet commences, alien artifacts begin appearing around the Enterprise, as well as a mysterious compass-design symbol, and sets of alien-looking icons that are grouped together in the same compass formation. The crew investigates, but the ship's computer is unable to identify the icons. Riker and Geordi realize that some kind of alien information has been downloaded into the ship's main computers from within the comet during the sensor scan. They decide to melt the outer shell of the comet to find out what its core contains. Before they do, however, Data realizes that he somehow has the ability to interpret the unusual symbols. Phasers blast at the comet's outer shell until its contents are revealed — a huge, nearly solid, metallic object covered with the strange icons. Data somehow believes intuitively that the object is an information archives Geordi runs a diagnostic on Data in hopes of finding an explanation for his connection to the archives He is shocked when a web of alien circuitry forms in Data's head, and a compass design appears on his face. Suddenly possessed with a personality entirely unlike himself, Data smiles at Geordi and says "Masaka is waking." Meeting with Picard, Data identifies himself as "Ihat" and says that Masaka will bring pain and death to the ship, and they must leave before she finds them. Then Troi enters, and Data cowers in fear, thinking Troi is Masaka. He first assumes the personality of a victim willing to be sacrificed to Masaka, and soon afterward, the persona of a frightened boy. Geordi deduces that the archive is using Data to recreate people from its culture. Then, the ship trembles as the archive sends an energy pulse through a tractor beam. Data, as Ihat, says that Masaka has arrived, and Ten-Forward is transformed into a tropical jungle. A sun icon is prominently displayed, and Picard realizes this must be Masaka's symbol. Geordi reports that the trees and foliage in Ten-Forward weren't beamed over — the ship is actually being transformed by the archives Picard reluctantly orders the archive destroyed, but Engineering undergoes a transformation before they can act. Apparently, the archive is using the ship to recreate its own culture, so Geordi looks for the archive's transformation program, while Picard speaks with Data's "Ihat" personality, who reveals that Masaka can be summoned by building her temple, but fearfully declares that Masaka has found him and disappears before showing Picard the necessary sign. Ihat is replaced by another personality, Masaka's elderly father, who gives Picard the sign before he, too, vanishes. Geordi locates the transformation program and inputs the symbol for Masaka, and a temple appears, complete with a throne. Picard and Troi notice a stone column featuring Masaka's sun symbol, along with a horn symbol in the background. Seeing this pairing elsewhere in the temple, Picard deduces that the horn must be Korgano's symbol, and eventually realizes that the relationship between Masaka and Korgano is like that of the sun and the moon, with one always chasing the other. Data then arrives wearing the mask of Masaka, and refuses to listen to Picard. Using the transformation program to replicate Korgano's mask, Picard confronts Data/Masaka and convinces her to give up the chase for the night and to resume it in the morning, just as she has always done. Masaka goes to sleep, the ship returns to normal, and Data returns, now devoid of the entire civilization of personalities that were within him. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # BrianB on Tuesday, June 29, 1999 - 2:19 am: Is Troi a tough critic, or just tough on Data? Consider, she is in an art classroom with elementary school children, she is playing schoolmarm. Data is in there, for what reason, who knows? Perhaps he's serving detention. Troi tells him to mold MUSIC her think of music with his clay. A task that, for a child, may be more difficult to grasp. So Data sculpts a treble clef and all she can say is, "It's a start." "IT'S A START??!" If Troi had told a child to mold music and he/she thought of, and had made a treble clef, even half as elegant as Data, she would've gushed praise and encouragement. So why is Data not worthy of praise? Alfonso Turnage on Thursday, July 22, 1999 - 11:20 pm: Good point, BrianB. Troi might have known that a treble clef is something that Data would have had "memorized" in his positronic net. She might have wanted him to use his "imagination" more. Alfonso Turnage on Thursday, July 22, 1999 - 11:20 pm: To stretch him in his process to become more human. Ryan on Tuesday, August 21, 2001 - 6:10 pm: Plus, since Data has no emotions, it seems everyone else is really critcal of him. I guess that would make the most sense, since you can't hurt the guys feelings, might as well let him know every little thing he's doing wrong so he can fix it. *shrug* ' # ''Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, August 08, 2002 - 4:53 am: Troi is in the classroom to help them learn to convey their feelings in art. (Or something like that.) Is this part of the normal duties of a Ship's Counselor? ''ScottN on Thursday, August 08, 2002 - 9:23 am:'' As much as directing plays is part of the normal duties of a Ship's CMO. What crewmembers do in their off-duty hours is their own business.' # Is this a school class or just a general art class? Except for Data all the students are kids. (But then there don't seem to be too many things for kids to do on this ship, so parents sending them off to an art class probably helps the parents keep their sanity.) '''Perhaps Data is taking part in the art class as part of his study of humanity.' # Data makes some kind of PADD or control panel in clay, then states that it is point something, something, something percent accurate, but those lines on the sculpture appear less than straight and even change widths. That could be the reason he does not consider it 100% accurate! # Picard looks at the symbol of Korgano on a small plate, and it shows the symbol under the horizon line. If Korgano is the moon, then how could they see it under the horizon? Atmospheric refraction? # Picard goes into Data's room to learn more information, but instead of trying to get some information from the current personality, Picard asks for Ihut. Surely an archaeologist like Picard should recognize that Ihut is some kind of trickster being and getting information from him could be difficult and possibly untrue. Perhaps Picard feels he can handle Ihut. # Earlier in the show Picard allowed the archive to keep transmitting so they could learn about the culture, but the only person to speak to the various personalities in Data is Picard. Every archaeologist on the ship should be talking to Data to learn all they can about the belief systems of these people. (But then, when it comes to archaeology, Picard is a bit of a dilettante.) Perhaps they no longer have a dedicated archaeologist on board, after what happened to Marla Aster in The Bonding! # In the NextGen Guide II, Phil wondered why Picard and Data don't tumble down to the deck when Masaka's temple reverts to normal. Maybe the upper part of the temple was actually on the next deck? # This archive would make one hell of a weapon. Just turn all attacking ships into stone temples and wait for them to surrender. Jon Wade on Friday, August 16, 2002 - 11:35 am: So would that make the helmspeople on those ships Stone Temple Pilots? Seniram Too risky – the transformation didn't take place straight away, which means the enemy ship would still be able to defend itself. As a side thought, I wonder what would happen if the transformation effect had been triggered by a Borg ship? # ScottN on Saturday, January 25, 2003 - 1:04 am: The Masaka mask is not created by the archive (see the closing scene). So what happens to it when everything reverts to normal? Data is wearing it in the temple, and when things revert, he's not wearing it, nor is he holding it. Thande on Saturday, January 22, 2005 - 12:12 pm: Phil caught that one in the NextGen II Guide, ScottN. # inblackestnight on Tuesday, April 18, 2006 - 3:41 pm: Are all the shuttlecraft blocks or something? Worf and LaForge only try to configure one photorp for manual launch, in main engineering for some reason, but couldn't somebody get a shuttlecraft or runabout to deactivate the beam? Maybe the shuttlebay doors had jammed shut. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation